1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an apparatus for cleaning of sandpaper, and a corresponding method, which finds particular utility in the context of furniture making operations where large, industrial-sized sandpaper belts are frequently used. Broadly speaking, the apparatus of the invention includes means for supporting sandpaper in a cleaning position, together with blasting means for creating a stream of particulates directed toward the sanding surface of the paper in order dislodge accumulated sanding material; the apparatus further includes positioning means for selectively altering the relative spatial orientation of the blasting means and sanding surface, in order to direct the particulate stream toward different portions of the sanding surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture makers employ large sanding machines for finishing wood surfaces. Typically, this equipment makes use of large endless-belt sandpaper, which may have either cloth or paper as a substrate with grit applied to the outer surface of the substrate. During sanding operations it frequently occurs that the sanding surfaces of the belts become clogged with sanded material or dust. This problem is particularly acute during the sanding of soft woods. It is well known that accumulation of dust detracts from the efficiency of the sandpaper to the point that, unless the belts are cleaned, they are effectively useless.
Cleaning of sandpaper belts has been attempted in the past, but only in the case of belts made from cloth substrates. Such prior techniques have generally involved a water rinse or washing of the belts, followed by drying. The washing procedures are only partially effective, and moreover complete drying of the belts can be difficult, particularly in humid weather. Moreover, these prior methods cannot be used with belts made using paper substrates, inasmuch as the paper will either be destroyed or distorted by contact with water.
There is accordingly a decided need in the art for an improved method and apparatus designed to effectively clean sandpaper of accumulated dust, and which is applicable both to cloth and paper-based sandpapers.